Greetings from Sobel the Ampharos-!
by AmphyDamph
Summary: Hello! My name is Sobel, heh.. I'd love to show you my friends, if you will


The Ampharos stumbled through a sofa and crashed through the walls of the humble abode. "Agh! Move away you clumsy sheep!" a squawk shouted from an Altaria, flapping away its wings.

The sheep soon tripped over his tail and landed its head flopped towards your feet. While laying, his red orb shined brightly from the sun's rays through the window as it got up.  
"Hello, visitor-!" the sheep said, his flipper fiddling with his tail, his midnight black scarf flowing around neck.  
"Quiet one, hm? Anyways, I'm delighted to introduce you to my trainer's home- my name's Sobel!" Sobel delightfully baa'd his red orbs glowing in delight.

"My trainer isn't home at most times-" Sobel then sighed. "He's a Pokemon Center Surgeon, y'know, when plain old Revives won't entirely heal.."  
"Anyways, when he's gone, I have my friends here, my.. very good friends.." Sobel winked.  
"We have a total of 5, including me in this homey home- two males and three females- here, I'll show you around-" Sobel soon straddled.

Both of you arrive at the kitchen, where a busy blue Altaria is looking through the refrigerator. "That's Itzel, she's like the boss of this house, but technically that's me because I was the first-"

"Shut it." Itzel sputtered, her tone clearly not in the mood. "She's a bit of a grumpster, if you ask me-" Sobel whispered then giggled.  
Itzel muttered a word or two from her beak then flew away, following a loud slam in the hallway.  
"Mmn, let's head on to the living room" Sobel insisted, heading torwards a hallway, which has a couple of doors then leads in to a big living quarter. There was a blue and tan Pokémon sitting on the sofa, the TV blaring. The badger-like creature looked back and saw Sobel. "Aaa~ Sobel" the badger cheered happily grabbing Sobel's black scarf and pulling him into a passionate kiss. It brought Sobel into surprise and his yellow face blushed. It was a second or two until the lovebirds let go, the string of saliva still connecting their mouths. The badger Pokemon then took a glimpse and took notice of your presence, his ears peeking up, along with his cheeks going red as a Cherri Berry.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the Typhlosion exclaimed, wiping his mouth and slowly walked up. "Umm, my name's Blurr-" the Typhlosion introduced himself, full of worry. "Agh- what a terrible way for a first impression-" Blurr cried out, flopping on the sofa with his head in a pillow.  
"He gets nervous around strangers, but he loves~ his friends." Sobel seducted, his blush still remaining on his face.  
"I'm sure he'll be okay after a while-" Sobel reassured, then prompting to find the last two friends.

"Ah, now we have Uma and Snowcone, both eeveelutions- Snowcone's a sweet Glaceon. And Uma? She's quite a darling, she's a shiny one~"

"Now, where are they" Sobel wondered, knocking on the doors of the hallway. "Huh..", he pressed his horn against Uma's door and heard some voices in there. "Aha!" Sobel spoke, opening the unlocked door. But in it, it wasn't a sophisticated talk. It was suppressed sweet nothings.

"Ah, fuck Uma.." Snowcone moaned, her paw resting on Uma's head while the Umbreon passionately indulged on the Glaceon's pussy. "Mmn-" Uma mumbled out, her paws stroking her vargina.  
"Oh my Arceus-!" Snowcone cries out, alarmed at Sobel's presence. Uma quickly stopped on what she was doing and turned back instantly. "Sobel! Knock first you asshole!" Snowcone screamed, grabbing a pillow to cover herself. Meanwhile, Uma grabbed her violet bandanna and wrapped it around her neck.

"I'm so sorry-!" Sobel sputtered out, quickly shutting the door.

"Agh, so sorry for introducing you to this.. event-!" Sobel stuttered, his black scarf not present around his neck but appearing to cover his.. private.  
Sobel was blushing even redder when he looked up at you, his orbs doing the same.

Around 5 minutes later, the visitor decides to exit. "So sorry about the mess.." Sobel chuckled, wrapping his black scarf around his neck once more. "I hope you have a nice rest of your day" the sheep said, winking.

The visitor then left, and the Ampharos closed the door.


End file.
